


All My Love

by mrswashburne



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrswashburne/pseuds/mrswashburne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is the final page of letter that Finnick wrote to Annie in the weeks leading up to the quarter quell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Love

The sun is rising now, and it's reeping day. There's six victors living in four right now, but something tells me I'm going back into the arena. I hope by some miraculous twist of fate both of us dodge the bullet. I hope you don't read this until we are well into our 90's, surrounded by dozens of grandchildren and great grandchildren. I hope that you never have to read this letter. But since you are, I am going to tell you what I've told you a thousand times. I love you, Annie Cresta. You will have my heart for all eternity. You kept me alive when only you could. The only reason why I'm able write this letter now is because you allowed me to see a life past the insanity of the games. Even if there isn't for me. I hope there is for you.   
All of my love,  
Finnick


End file.
